Forward March
by The Lone Clapper
Summary: As a Ward, Mikayla had never been quite 'normal'. When she becomes the first female Ranger's apprentice, she's sure she'll never fit in. Little does she know, Araluen needs her help to stop a forgotten villain from taking over the entire kingdom.  NOT like other female Ranger stories, thank you very much. ** creepy voice** I have my own twist. **evil laugh**
1. Prolouge

***Please note that I started writing this before The Lost Stories came out, and it will be written as if it never had. :)**

**Prologue **

He grinned evilly, looking over the soon-to-be destroyed Araluen from the highest point in the Mountains of Rain and Night. The man had taken a liking to the place; it gave him a view of all of Castle Araluen and even a few surrounding cities. This – of course – gave him the ability to spy on the general public. He couldn't see clearly enough to learn the King's plans, but he could see if large groups of people left or came. Besides, soon his far-range looking glass would be complete. Once he had it he could scheme. He would plan his revenge.

It really was a brilliant plan. None of them even remembered him. But they would.

He just needed to spy. Or _a_ spy, perhaps...

"Pardon me my lord? May I ask you what you would like for dinner?" His newest slave snapped him out of his thoughts.

He turned his head, eyes turning red and fist clenching. Only an ameatuer would even _consider_ talking to this master _first_. Such an act of disrespect was uncalled for.

The slave noticed his mistake too late.

His eyes widened and he took a step back, intimidated.

"Have you learned nothing this past week?" The rage in the man's voice was obvious.

The slave was not sure whether he should answer or just stay silent. He chose the latter.

"Clearly not." The man took a step closer to the boy. He must have been no older than sixteen.

The man's voice softened a bit, but the anger was still clear. "What was your name again, boy?"

The slave could barely answer. "David, sir." He paused, then quickly added, "Your honor, my lord."

The man studied the boy. He had slightly curly dirty blonde hair that reached his ears, a strong jaw, and hazel eyes. He had enough muscle to farm, yet not quite enough to be a good, strong knight. But that could be improved. The boy seemed harworking enough.

"I'll make note of that. Be gone." David scurried away, tripping over his own feet. _That will need to be fixed._

The man was smart. He hurt and frightened his slaves enough for them to know who was in charge. But he didn't kill them. He needed lots of men if he was to properly destroy Araluen. Men who knew what could be done to them if they didn't follow their orders.

The man in the black cloak smirked at his own brilliance and turned back around to look over Araluen. _Soon. Soon._

* * *

><p>"My lord? Your thoughts?"<p>

The man in black looked up from his wine glass. He liked his wine dark red. Blood red. "Yes, yes, of course. Your idea is good, but I believe the Araluen army will be expecting something like that. We need more allies. Skandians won't work. Ever since that stupid Ranger became _friends_ with them and made that _treaty_. It's too bad; they're strong and there are a lot of them. Temujai, maybe? That's a possibility, but they may be too smart. With them involved, this could very well become a war triangle. Who else…"

"My lord? What about Hibernians?"

"I'm not sure. The-" He paused. "The man might have friends there. And friends could likely mean allies to the kingdom. However, if we succeed in getting rid of him before the war, it might be a possibility. There must be at least a few men who would be willing to help. Perhaps we could even get a few Genovesans. They would be very useful."

"When do you believe we will have enough new Wargals?" said the Commander.

"I'm not quite sure. Around a year?" He turned to his breeder. "It was good of you to decide to mate them with female wolves. Now they are even more hideous than before."

"Thank you, my lord. And they can reproduce. Almost as fast as rabbits!" He grinned, but the man in black returned it with a scowl. It was not a time for smiling.

"I believe we will surround them, but with five separate armies this time. Soon they will be forced to surrender. However, I truly hope they don't. I would much prefer many deaths." He glanced away, his fist clenched. "To the Ranger that created the treaty with the Skandians. And that blonde boy who killed…" The man in black trailed off. He turned back to face his council. "And especially that Ranger, the one who survived the Kalkara." His scowl darkened. "Him. Him most of all."

"Lord Foldar, my lord, may we complete this discussion tomorrow?

Foldar glanced into the distance, through a window, at Araluen. An idea was already forming in his mind. "Yes. Yes we will."

**Now do you see what I mean about 'pretending The Lost Stories doesn't exist?' I seriously came up with the idea, though. :D Still… do you think I started it off well? If not I can change it! PLEASE review! (No flames please, but I would like advice! This is my first fanfic! EVER! I kinda want people to read it and like it. I will post Chapter 1 as soon as possible, cuz this one's so short and it's only the prologue... and I already have Chapter 1 written… And for those of you who were wondering, I WILL make the other chapters longer! Oh, and I don't own RA. I am not John Flanagan! He owns Ranger's Apprentice. I just write fanfictions. Not a famous author. Yet. ;)**


	2. Chapter One

xXx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mikayla, are you okay?"<p>

She looked up from her algebra book. "Why, yes, Andrew. It is perfectly normal for a fifteen year-old girl to be doing her homework."

"Not in this weather! Come on, everyone else is outside; it's real nice out. Do you want to come out and play darts? You know you're rather good at it."

Mikayla rolled her eyes good-naturedly and put down her book. "I suppose, but if I don't get picked at the Choosing because I'm not smart enough, and end up working on a farm, I will be blaming you."

Andrew grinned. "What are friends for? Besides, if you don't get out there soon, I think Dan is going to murder you."

Dan, contrary to everyone's first impression, was a girl. Her real name was Daniella, but she hated being called that. "Just because my mother had a bad first name didn't mean she had to take it out on me!" she often said. This was a bit of an exaggeration, seeing as Daniella had never met her mother. Dan, Andrew, and Mikayla had all been raised in the Ward together, and had never met their parents. Daniella liked to pretend that her mother's name was Cassiopeia; although Baron Arald told her it was May.

There were three others in the Ward: Luke, Elizabeth, and Ethan. Elizabeth and Ethan were twins and constantly arguing with each other. Luke was the meanest of all of the Wards, in Mikayla's opinion. But, over all, they all got along fairly well.

Her eyes glanced quickly to the doorway. "Well, then, she'll have to take out her anger on someone else." She leaned closer to Andrew, but said rather loudly, "I believe she has anger issues. You know how mad she gets when I spy on her. Once I nearly got punched in the face when I saw-"

"Don't tell him that!" Dan's red-haired head popped up from behind the door, a worried yet surprised expression glued to her face. Mikayla smirked.

"You _do_ know that it was obvious you were eavesdropping."

"How? I was _sure_ my knee was hidden…"

Mikayla raised an eyebrow. "You know, that sixth sense of mine seems to have been acting up lately."

"Come on, let's go." Andrew broke up their playful argument. They hurried out the door, anxious to get outside.

"Actually, it was your elbow that gave you away," Mikayla muttered to her friend on their way out. Dan opened her mouth about to say something, but then simply closed it and scowled.

They walked in the woods near the Ward for a few minutes in silence. Then Andrew said, "Here are some targets Dan and I were using earlier. Dan, where did you hide those darts?"

"Just over here." Dan replied, walking over to a bush. She pulled out twelve long, very sharp, smooth sticks tipped with metal. They were a bit worn, yet very hard. She handed Andrew and Mikayla four darts each and kept the rest for herself. Putting three down in a pile at her feet, she gripped the remaining dart in her hand. "I'll go first." She said, and threw the dart she was holding at the nearest target. It ended up a good eight centimeters from the middle. "I didn't warm up yet," was her excuse. "I'd like to see if you could do better, Andrew."

"Why even challenge me? You know I can." he replied, throwing one of his darts at the same target. It landed closer than Dan's, but still around five centimeters away from the center. "Well, I may be a bit rusty, but I need to practice a bit before I can get a bulls-eye. Your turn, Mikayla."

Grinning, Mikayla stepped forward and threw. Her dart sliced through the air at lightning speed and landed with a _thunk_ right in the center of the target.

"Wow! Right in the middle! And on your first try, too! Great job, Kay!" Andrew exclaimed, throwing his arm around her in an enormous hug.

They continued in this fashion until dinner: Dan challenging each of them to do better than her, Mikayla and Andrew doing so. Mikayla got a bulls-eye almost every time and when she didn't she was only a few centimeters away. The one time she didn't do the same was when Dan tackled her and Andrew had to jump out of the way in order to avoid being hit in the face with the dart. However, Mikayla's dart ended up in the center of a different target, making Daniella furious.

Finally, they left the woods covered in sweat and extremely dirty, especially the two girls. In other words, they had a great time.

On their way back, they met up with Elizabeth. "It's time for dinner," She told them; however they were already aware of this. Although very poised and disciplined, she had a habit of stating the obvious.

"Really? Oh, I thought when you called us up earlier that you and Ethan were playing a practical joke. I suppose I was wrong," Dan said, her words soaked with sarcasm, who didn't like Elizabeth very much.

"I was just telling you again so you wouldn't starve, knowing how forgetful you are." Elizabeth retorted. "And you might want to clean up before coming to dinner. If you look like that at the Choosing tomorrow, all three of you will end up as farmers. You sure look the part." With that, she turned on her heel and walked back inside.

None of them did.

"She is so annoying sometimes," Daniella muttered once Elizabeth was out of earshot.

"I forgot Choosing Day was _tomorrow_," Mikayla said, not paying attention to Dan's statement.

"What are you going to try for?" Dan asked.

Mikayla thought for a moment. "I'm not really sure. As long as it's not farming or Battleschool, I'll be happy."

"I think _I'd_ like Battleschool." Andrew told her. "Do you know if they'd accept me?"

"Well, you're definitely big enough." Mikayla replied. Andrew was tall, dark-haired, and muscular. In fact, many girls liked his bright blue eyes and constantly said that he was very good-looking.

"I think would like Horseschool," Dan said. "Do you know if they allow girls in?"

"I'm not sure," Andrew said, sitting down at the dinner table. "Maybe if they're strong enough, but battle horses are fairly large. You might want to have a second choice just in case. I think you'd do well with Master Chubb."

"Thank you, quite the compliment." Daniella replied, rolling her brown eyes. She then got a bit more optimistic. "It might not be too bad, if I don't get accepted to Horseschool."

"I wonder what the others will try for," Mikayla thought aloud.

"Elizabeth will want to be a courier, I'm sure," Dan said in a disgusted tone.

"Couriers aren't bad," Andrew replied, helping himself to some potatoes.

"Not all of them, no. But Elizabeth will be. I know it." Dan answered in that same tone. "What about Ethan?"

"He'll probably want to go to Forgeschool with Sir Derik."

"Yes. And Luke?" asked Mikayla.

"Probably Battleschool with me. It's a good thing I'm taller than him; I hear you go in order from tallest to shortest at the Choosing. That way if Sir Horace only needs one more apprentice, though I doubt that is true, I'll be accepted before Luke. That is, if I'm accepted."

"Come on, Andrew, of course you'll be accepted! I hear a good attitude is something else Sir Horace looks for, and you've got plenty of that." Mikayla encouraged.

"I wonder who'll accept you, Kay," Dan said.

"Not Lady Pauline, that's for sure." Mikayla said under her breath. "I'm much too short."

"Just stand up tall during the Choosing and you might have a chance," Andrew replied. "You're almost as tall as Dan,"

"I'm not _that_ short!"

"I am almost as tall as you, though,"

"No, you're not! I'm a whole five centimeters taller than you!"

Mikayla leaned over to Andrew. "What did I tell you about anger issues?"

"Come on, that's not worth arguing about," Andrew declared to the girls.

"I know. I'm not the one arguing."

"Sorry Mikayla. I suppose it's not really a big deal that you're almost as tall as me… Seeing as the key word in that sentence is _almost_."

Mikayla smiled and looked out the window. Her jaw dropped. "Look at how dark it is! We're going to have to go to bed soon!" She shoveled down the rest of her food. "I'm going to go outside." She got up and left the table. Dan looked at Andrew. He shrugged.

Mikayla hurried out the door and into the forest. She rushed past the targets they had used earlier and stopped at a large tree. She began to climb. Higher, and higher, until all that was above her were a few branches and the night sky. Looking up at Castle Redmont, she sighed. The light was on in Baron Arald's study. At least, she thought it was Baron Arald's study. Mikayla heard something rustle in a nearby fig tree and slowly turned her head to face it. It was just a squirrel scurrying up to its home. She looked back up at the castle. _I hope someone accepts me as their apprentice_, she thought. Little did she know that someone else, a young man in the Ward of fifteen years ago, had sat in almost the same spot as her, thinking almost the same thing, on the night before _his_ Choosing. Little did she know that that same young man was sitting in that fig tree, watching her every move, and that he was pleased with what he saw.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think of Chapter 1? I think it was kinda lame... but the other chapters will be better. Guess how many words it had? Guess! It had 1,618 words! I'm very pleased with myself. For those of you who liked it, review! For those of you who didn't, give me advice of how to make it better! Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice. However, I do own all of my OCs, so don't steal them! (I also own the plot of this story so please don't take that either!) But DO review! <strong>

**xXx**


	3. Chapter Two

**Hi peoples! This time I'm doing my A/N before the actual story, but at the end I'll still tell you how many words it had. I got that idea from my friend Phinneas McCheeser. Just to let you people know, she (yes, she's a she!) helped me write a little of Chapter 1. She's just awesome like that. Also: I wasn't expecting to update so soon, but I got TWO REVEIWS! Yes, I'm one of those people that will jump around like a manic when just a few people say that they like their story… **

**xbamsod: I'm glad you like how I started it. And thanks for trying to read it, cuz the first summary was horrible. = ) (I recently went back and changed it a little... it still isn't very good, but it's better than the first.) Back to xbamsod: Thank you so much for reviewing! I didn't even beg you to yet! **

**Dodo.123: Glad you like it! Thanks for saying you like my characters. It's a very nice compliment. = ) And thank you for reviewing.**

**AHEM! A few that didn't reveiw alerted my story/added it to their favorites. If you like this story, please reveiw. I enjoy knowing what people think if my story. Thanks, and have a nice day. = ) **

**And here is the disclaimer. Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan. I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. I personally think that that is very clear, seeing as my story isn't as awesome as his. But I hope you like it anyway! **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter Two <strong>**

* * *

><p>The dark figure, invisible to anyone but those who have highly trained and alert eyes, waited until the young girl got down from her tree. He stayed completely still, and his Ranger skills allowed him to do so easily. Except for that squirrel. As it climbed into its hole in the tree, he moved his mouth in order to scowl at it. It <em>is<em> odd for someone as skilled as Will Treaty to scowl at a squirrel, but, seeing as it had nearly given away his hiding place, he did so anyway.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, the young Ward—Mikayla, he thought her name was—climbed down from her tree, as gracefully as that cursed squirrel had climbed up. Will grinned. He would bet anything that he had done the same thing back when he was in the Ward. As soon as she was out of sight, he climbed down his own tree. Will turned and hurried back up to his cabin. He would have to get there fast, seeing as he had a meeting with his old mentor, Halt, and Crowley, the head of all Rangers, in just a few minutes. They had not yet told him what it was about, but Will was anxious anyway.

As he ran swiftly back to his house, his Ranger cloak fluttering behind him, he wondered if they had figured out about his spying on the Ward. Or maybe it was just that time when he had tried to steal some of Jenny's delicious pies. She had caught him – amazingly – but only because her cat had seen him. Jenny gave him one anyway, but whacked him on the head with her cooking ladle as a punishment. However, the pie was certainly worth it.

After a few minutes of this pondering, he reached his cabin; just in time, too. He barely got to take off his cloak when he heard a knock on the door. Even before he got up to answer it, in walked Crowley, followed by a shorter figure in a dark cloak. Halt. Will smiled and motioned for them to sit down.

As Will began making one of his famous Ranger soups, Crowley began to speak. "Will, we have news. We believe you are now old enough."

Will couldn't help giving a tiny sigh of relief. He wasn't in any trouble.

"What was that, Will?" Halt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Will hurried to cover up. "I was just wondering what the news is."

"Well, it is certainly good news. I believe you will like it." Crowley said, still being rather vague.

"Tell him."

Crowley smiled at Will. "Will, we believe you should now have your own apprentice. You will represent the Rangers and the Choosing tomorrow."

Will couldn't help himself. He grinned.

"We _do _know you've been spying on the Ward, Will." Halt said.

The young man's smile faded. "You do?"

"Yes. You already have someone in mind, don't you?"

Will's grin returned. "Maybe."

* * *

><p><strong>So… what d' ya think? I know how super short it is… I almost too ashamed to say it… Fine. It's only 496 words. **covers head with hands and ducks to avoid being shot with arrows** I'm really sorry! I know I said I'd make these chapters at least 800 words… and this is barely half of that. To make it up to you, I'll post Ch. 3 in two days. Just two! (As in the day after tomorrow) You can wait two days, right? And even for those of you who don't review (although I really, really want you to) I'll still give everyone who reads this virtual… um… strawberry shortcake! Yeah! Hope you all like strawberries! And the first person who reviews this super short chapter will get to pick the reviewers' next virtual dessert! = D<strong>

**xXx**


	4. Chapter Three

**Hey everyone! So… it's two days later now. Thanks to xbamsod and SoulMistress12 for reviewing. You both get virtual apple pie, compliments of xbamsod. = )**

**xbamsod: Thanks for reviewing again! I like pie, too! = )**

**SoulMistress12: Your review was the most encouraging one that I've gotten. = ) Although xbamsod reveiwed first, I'll still give you your own fudge brownie. I'm **_**that**_** nice. = D**

**Fortunately, this chapter is over 800 words. Disclaimer: FYI I'm not John Flanagan. He is the rightful owner of Ranger's Apprentice. Therefore I am not.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

* * *

><p>Mikayla woke up around an hour earlier than usual the next day. She was still worried about the Choosing. Who would accept her? She couldn't cook or sew. The only thing she was actually good at was darts, and none of the Craftmasters required that. She sighed. She would certainly end up as a farmer. She got up out of bed and began to get dressed. Mikayla put on her best dress, but still wore her tights and riding boots underneath. Then she pulled her long, dark hair out of her eyes, using a brown ribbon to keep it in place. She threw on her nice cloak and headed outside.<p>

_- o - _

Will woke up early as well. He was so excited, he couldn't help smiling. As he bathed and dressed, he was thinking so hard he could've sworn his mind would burst. He felt like boy around fifteen again. He put on his Ranger cloak and went outside to think. So many thoughts were crowding his head. There was one question that kept coming back to him. Soon, it was the only thought that bothered him. He decided that he'd just have to ask Halt.

_- o -_

When Mikayla got outside, she decided to simply take a walk instead of her usual climbing and exploring. She wanted to stay clean for the Choosing. As she walked through the woods, she thought she heard a twig snap. Mikayla never stepped on twigs. Quickly, she turned around, only to see Dan tiptoeing behind her.

"Dan, what are you doing?"

"Following you, of course."

"Why?"

Daniella thought for a while. "I suppose I just wanted to talk to you, about the Choosing."

Mikayla paused. "I want to talk to you, too," she said after a while, leading the other girl to a nearby log. Being careful not to sit on any moss or damp spots, they both sat down.

"Dan, is something bothering you?"

Grimacing, Dan looked back up. She had been staring at the ground. "I don't really think anyone will accept me."

"Me neither." Mikayla smiled reassuringly.

"Well, like I said yesterday, I _do_ want to get into Horseschool; but they probably don't let girls in."

"Yes, but I'm sure there's something else you're good at."

"The thing is, I don't think I_ am_ good at anything else. I can take care of animals and I'm good with plants. Those are the exact two skills that a farmer needs to have."

Mikayla thought about this. It would be awful to only be good at farming.

"I only have one talent, and that's playing darts; which none of the Craftmasters consider a useful skill."

Dan smiled. "At least we can both be farmers together."

"Yes. We'll be the best farmers around."

_- o -_

Grinning, Will climbed onto Tug and began riding his horse across Redmont, to the other Ranger cabin. That cabin belonged to Halt, his wife Pauline, and his apprentice, whenever he had one.

Will loved riding his horse. Feeling the brisk wind ruffling his hair and blowing at his cloak, threatening to pull it off, made him excited; like he was about to win a race. He rode so fast his eyes were beginning to water.

When he made it to Halt's cabin, he found his old mentor brushing his horse, Abelard. He even fed him an apple, which Will rarely saw him do. Halt then saw his former apprentice coming and stopped brushing his horse. He gave a slight trace of a smile, but it was gone within half of a second.

"Hello, Will. Feeling nervous?" Halt had a way of reading minds.

"Yes," Will answered, so as to keep his answer short.

"Would you like some expert advice?"

The ends of Will's mouth turned up slightly in a small smile. "Yes, actually. How do I know when one of the Wards will make a good Ranger? And what will happen if I choose the wrong person?"

Halt looked Will in the eye with his unwavering gaze. Although Will didn't look away, he did feel a little intimidated. "Will, I know you. I was stuck living with you for five years. You will simply know who will make a good Ranger. And you _won't _choose wrong."

As Will looked into his old mentors eyes, he saw an emotion that he had not seen before. What was it? Pride? Jealousy? It then came to him. _Trust._ Just then, the look disappeared and his mentor's face became expressionless again.

"Will, the Choosing starts soon. If you want to make it on time you had better get going."

"I – Thank you, Halt. I hope I will be as good a mentor as you."

"And I hope your apprentice is as obnoxious as you."

Will nodded and Halt nodded back. Then as Will turned to head for Castle Redmont, Halt called to him, "Remember Will, no Rangers are exactly the same. It would be fine if you chose someone a bit… different."

Will had a feeling that Halt knew exactly who he wanted as an apprentice. And that person certainly _was_ different.

_- o -_

Dan slowly got up from the log that she and her best friend were sitting on.

"Come on, Mikayla, do you want to take a walk? It isn't that long until the Choosing, and afterwards we'll both have to pack, so we won't have time then. Please?"

"I'd like to, but I'm hungry. I haven't eaten breakfast."

"I brought some food with me." Dan said, as she pulled out three small pies wrapped in bundles. "Here"

"How did you know I was going to find you?"

"You have a great sense of hearing." Dan grinned. "And I've known you for so long."

Mikayla smiled as well. "Let's eat while we walk."

"I already had my breakfast. I brought this just for you."

Gladly, Mikayla took one of the pies, unwrapped it, and began to dig in.

The two girls walked in silence for the next few minutes. Then, just as Mikayla was about to finish her second pie, she heard leaves rustling. She stopped. Dan, wondering what was going on, stopped a few seconds after seeing her friend do so.

"Did you hear that?" Mikayla breathed, barely making a sound.

"Hear what?" Dan whispered back, being just as cautious as the other girl. Leaves rustled again.

"That."

"Yes."

Mikayla then saw one of the bushes move and heard a twig snap. She stood in a fighting stance, with one foot in front of the other and both fists ready to punch. Dan saw what she was doing and did the same, back to back with Mikayla, although she fidgeted a bit.

A black-haired head, followed by a muscular body appeared in the path facing Mikayla.

Andrew held up his hands in a sign of surrender. "I didn't expect you two to arrest me."

Dan turned around to face their friend. "Why did you sneak up on us like that?"

"Actually, he didn't exactly _sneak_ up on us, he was very easy to detect." Mikayla pointed out.

"I tried, just to scare you. Sorry, Dan."

Daniella sighed, but then her curiosity overtook her. "Why are you here?"

"Elizabeth sent me to look for you. It is just about time for the Choosing."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's Ch. 3 for ya! Kinda choppy, in my opinion, but whatever. It had (ahem) 1,205 words . . . I'm pretty sure. = ) I think I did a pretty good job. I also need a guy's name. He's gonna be an OC Ranger, so try to come up with Ranger-y names and tell me your ideas in the reviews. I hope you like reading my story! And if you do… REVIEW! <strong>

**xXx**


	5. Chapter Four

**Hi! Thank you guys so much for reviewing! It's nice to know that people actually read this! **

**xbamsod: Glad you liked it. = ) Don't worry about Dan, I have some pretty cool tricks up my sleeve. Actually, only one, but... still. = )**

**PinkPaint: Thanks! = D**

**SoulMistress12: Thanks for reveiwing! Ah, yes... Dan. I have some awesome stuff planned for her. Mua ha ha ha!**

**Raider1472: I'm glad you like my characters. I don't think there'll be a love triangle... I'm (pretty sure) I have pairs for each of them.**

**AkiraTheDarkHuntress: I'm glad you like it! And I'm updating now, so I hope that's soon enough. ; )**

**Dodo123: Yeah, at thirty years of age, Will STILL steals pies. This time, he learned that Jenny's are better than Master Chubb's. = ) My OC Ranger will probably be named Aiden because three reviewers suggested that... and it's such an awesome name! = ) However, I'll still be taking suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. AND I SPEAK THE TRUTH! Here's Chapter 4!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

* * *

><p>Andrew led the two girls to the castle where Martin, the Baron's secretary, and the three other Wards were waiting.<p>

"Where were you two? We've been looking for you nonstop for half of an hour! The Choosing begins _right now_!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Nonstop? It doesn't seem like you were looking for us just now." Dan replied.

"She _has_ got a point," Ethan agreed.

Elizabeth scowled, but she couldn't think of any sarcastic replies. Instead, she said, "Martin, shouldn't we be going up to the Baron's office? It's about time for the Choosing to begin."

Martin glared at her, because he enjoyed being in charge and felt that this girl was taking his position from right underneath his own nose. However, she was right. "Yes." He scowled. "We should go up now." Elizabeth started up the stairs. "Wait, you impatient child. _I_ must go first."

Elizabeth squinted at the man for a second, but then her face went back to expressionless. She stood up straighter, which shouldn't have been humanly possible, seeing as she had been as straight as an arrow. However, she somehow did and then followed Martin up the staircase.

As all of the Wards started up the creaky stairs, Mikayla took notes on how everyone acted. Elizabeth was impossible to read, as usual. Luke was trying to hide it, but Mikayla could tell that he was a bit nervous. Ethan acted as he usually did, nudging Luke and muttering things under his breath while muffling a grin. Andrew kept his gaze steady, but was rubbing his hands nervously every now and then. Dan was obviously the most anxious. She squeezed her own hands tightly and her eyes darted around at all of the other Wards.

After this, Mikayla took in her surroundings. They were on a spiral staircase; one built like almost all others in Araluen. It was continuously turning left, so that it would be nearly impossible to attack the castle without getting caught. Along with that, the stairs moaned whenever weight was put on them. She figured that they were supposed to be like that, in order to make any intruders heard. After more of this pondering, Martin stopped walking abruptly. Ethan even bumped into his sister, but she pretended not to notice.

"Wait here. I will see if the Baron is ready." Martin headed through a doorway.

"Why do we have to wait on the _stairs_?" Ethan muttered, leaning against a thick, wooden railing.

After this, they all stood in silence, thinking.

Elizabeth was thinking about whether she would be accepted as a courier. She wanted to be apprenticed to Lady Pauline more than anything else. If she wasn't accepted, she had no idea what she would do instead. Although no one could tell, she was very anxious.

Ethan couldn't help fidgeting. He wanted to be a blacksmith, but he didn't even know if Sir Derik was going to be there that day. Although he was stronger than Luke, he looked much weaker than he really was, without bulging muscles or anything of the sort. Eric was – although not quite as much as everyone else – nervous.

Luke was worried, too. He wanted to go to Battleschool, but knew he wasn't a big or as strong as Andrew. He was also a bit shorter than most warriors. Not much, but to Luke it seemed much more than the few centimeters that it really was. Anxious, he wondered if there was anyone else that would accept him.

Andrew was uneasy as well. His stomach felt like it was somersaulting around in his body. However, unlike everyone else, it wasn't himself he was worried about. It was his friends, Daniella and Mikayla. He was sure he and Luke would be accepted to Battleschool, that Elizabeth would end up as a courier, and that Eric would at least be put somewhere. But Mikayla and Dan, on the other hand, weren't very good at anything in particular. He'd said Dan would do well with Master Chubb to comfort her, but he himself didn't believe it. And Mikayla…? He couldn't think of anything in particular that she was good at, other than darts, hiding, and her schoolwork. He glanced over at them. Dan was fidgeting even more than Eric. Mikayla, although she was as hard to read as Elizabeth, was just as nervous. He could tell because they had been friends for so long. He sighed and looked impatiently at the door Martin had gone through. _We'll just have to get this over with…_

Dan did her best to stay still, although she was failing miserably. She kept fidgeting while wondering if any of the Craftmasters would accept her. Lady Pauline? Definitely not. She didn't even _want_ to be apprenticed to her. Master Chubb? Maybe, but most chefs seemed to be somewhat plump, and Dan was rather lanky. Lady Teresa? Dan wasn't particularly good at sewing. She sighed. There was _nothing_ she was good at. She would be a farmer for sure.

Mikayla kept looking straight ahead, thinking. She wouldn't be a tailor. She couldn't be a chef or maid. And she _certainly_ couldn't be a diplomat. Maybe she could end up going to Horseschool, like Dan wanted to, but she was short and female. Mikayla glanced over at her friend, who was fidgeting uncontrollably. She couldn't help feeling sorry for her. Only to be good at farming. . . that would be horrible. Mikayla thought about going over to comfort her, but decided against it. She would probably just make it worse. Just then, Martin came back out of the door he had entered earlier.

"Come, children. The Baron is now ready for the Choosing to begin."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it! Sorry for anyone who wanted the Choosing to happen in this chapter, but I'm over my goal of 800 words, so I decided to stop there. Plus, it'll make you want the next chapter sooner, so you'll review! Ah, see the workings of my (somewhat) devious mind . . . Anyway, please reveiw! If you review, you read the next chapter sooner, <strong>_**and **_**you get virtual chocolate cake. (Thank my little sister for that one!) **_**I**_** also get to know that people read and/or like this (so far), so it's a win-win situation! However, to **_**get **_**the win-win situation you people have to REVIEW! **

**Oh! And I almost forgot! (I'm very forgetful. You need proof? Just ask my (awesome) friend TheHalf-BloodPrincessCAPA - or Phinnes McCheeser for that matter - how many times I forget to attach things to my emails. = )) Anywho, this chapter had **drumroll** 947 words. I'm happy. = D (see?) Anywho . . . (and **_**yes **_**I **_**know **_**I already said that) Plz review!**

**xXx**


	6. Chapter Five

**Hello people that read this! I will now respond to reviewers: **

**PinkPaint: Ooh… it's **_**amazing…**_**I feel special… ; )**

**xbamsod: Yeah, sorry about that. The Choosing starts in this chapter (FINALLY!), but it doesn't get to Dan yet. I feel evil right now… hehe…**

**Dodo.123: A lot of people seem to like Dan. That's good. = D There's more Martin in the chapter!**

**Raider1472: Tee hee, that **_**was**_** a cliffhanger… **

**Lizard Lover: Thanks! = D**

**Raina Meldamiriel: Glad you like it, and thanks for reviewing!**

**I think that's the most reviews I've had in one update… = D**

**I now have to do the disclaimer, although you probably get my point by now. Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan. I do not own Ranger's Apprentice. Obviously.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

* * *

><p>Slowly, all six Wards followed Martin into the room.<p>

"Hurry up, now! We haven't got all day!" At this they sped up.

Most of them, anyway.

Mikayla stayed at the same pace.

She studied her surroundings. It looked like they were in some sort of waiting room. There was a fireplace with many comfortable-looking chairs around it. On one stone wall, there was a line of straight-backed wooden chairs. On that same wall, there was a large window covered with transparent red drapes, which cast an eerie glow around the entire room. She studied this window for a few seconds, and then hurried to catch up with the others just before they entered the Baron's study.

The study was almost too large to call a study. There were stone walls and wood floors, and the latter had many rugs covering most of it. It too had a bit of plush seating, although there was no fireplace. There was a rather big window on the leftmost wall, but it was smaller than the one in the waiting room. Looking through it, she saw a tall fig tree. Sitting at a large, wooden table covered in many papers was the Baron himself. He had gray hair and a short beard and mustache. He was slightly overweight, but still in very good shape. His face – with bushy eyebrows and dark eyes – would have been intimidating, but he was smiling and you could see a twinkle in his eye.

"Line up everyone! Single file, y' hear? From tallest to shortest. You there, you go first." He pointed at Andrew. Andrew nodded his head respectfully and went where Martin had indicated. "You next. No, wait, the girl seems taller." Elizabeth walked calmly next to Andrew, hiding her anxiousness. "_Now_ you, boy." Luke walked up next to Elizabeth, scowling and slouching because he was shorter than a girl.

Ethan elbowed him in the ribs. "Quit slouching!" This was surprisingly logical, because when Luke stood up straight, Martin changed his mind.

"Actually, you seem a little taller. You two, SWITCH!" Grinning, Luke switched places with Elizabeth.

The Baron smiled. "We get it, Martin. Ethan next, then Daniella and Mikayla. No need to make a big deal out of everything. Now go and fetch the Craftmasters."

As Martin hurried out of the room, Mikayla, Ethan, and Dan lined up according to what Baron Arald had said. Mikayla did her best to stand up straight and tall, as Andrew had suggested, but she was still the shortest.

A few seconds later, Martin reentered the room, followed by seven Craftmasters.

After Martin, Sir Horace was in the lead. He was made Battlemaster not long ago, and this was only his second appearance at the Choosing. However, he would soon be king – he was married to Princess Cassandra. The tall man walked with a long, proud stride, but he didn't seem mean or rude at all. He smiled at all of the Wards and nodded at the Baron. Then he took his place standing near the center of the Baron's study.

Calmly following the young warrior was Lady Pauline. Although she was much older than she used to be, she remained the head of all couriers. She now had very light gray hair pulled up into a tight bun. She wore the usual white dress of all couriers, and it still fit her nicely. She glanced over all of the Wards without making eye contact and smiled a little. She, too, nodded slightly at the Baron and took her place next to Sir Horace.

Behind the courier was Ulf, the Horsemaster. Mikayla heaved a sigh of relief for her friend Daniella. It was actually possible that she would get apprenticed to him.

Just behind the Horsemaster was a short woman around her fifties of whom Mikayla had never seen before. She wasn't quite sure if that lady was even a Craftmaster, but she didn't say anything. This strange woman was slightly overweight, yet her limbs seemed too thin to work properly. She had thick, gray hair that had been originally pulled up in a bun, but was now falling loose. She wore a simple, brown dress and boots, the latter of which were rather muddy.

Sir Derik followed after the woman. He was a muscular man with a long mustache and a bushy beard. He would have made most of the Wards uncomfortable, but just after he walked in he tripped over one of the rugs; making Ethan do his best to not laugh uncontrollably. This caused both of their faces to turn red – Sir Derik's from embarrassment, and Ethan's from trying to stop laughing – which made even Elizabeth grin for a few seconds.

Behind the Blacksmith was Lady Teresa. The slim tailor had long, wavy, blond hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a faded yellow dress that she had sewn herself. She walked with a long stride, although she had short legs. She seemed like a nice woman when she smiled brightly at each of the Wards, and Mikayla couldn't help wishing that she was better at sewing.

Following Lady Teresa was Master Chubb. He was overweight, and Mikayla couldn't help thinking how appropriate his name was. Master Chubb was a chef; and along with the apron he had around his body, he wore the signature chef's hat atop his head of curly, red, yet graying hair. He had a face that fit him perfectly – a round one with rosy red cheeks. He had a tiny little nose and was clean shaven at the time. Although he looked like a kindly older man, he was known to be a strict teacher. He nodded his head a bit at Baron Arald but didn't acknowledge the Wards at all as he stood next to Lady Teresa.

"Ah, yes, I believe that is everyone," the Baron said looking over the Craftmasters. "No, wait. Where's Ranger Will? He's supposed to be here… Oh, I do hope he's coming…"

"I'm right here, Arald," a voice said from behind the Baron.

Baron Arald turned around to see a short figure wearing a hooded green and gray mottled cloak. The Baron appeared surprised. "Ah, Will. You Rangers do seem to have a habit of sneaking up on yours truly."

The Ranger grinned a little. "Yes, we certainly do." With that, he went and took his place next to Master Chubb, nodding at the Wards and the Baron as he did so. This caused the hood of his cloak to fall back a bit.

Mikayla had watched this exchange and turned her head to face where the Ranger now was. Now that she could see his eyes, she noticed that they were looking her over. She felt a bit intimidated, but didn't do anything.

Then, Martin spoke up. "Baron Arald, sir, shouldn't we begin now?"

"Yes, that is correct, Martin. Andrew Griffin, please step forward."

As the Baron said, Andrew took a step forward.

"Do you have any preferences, Andrew?"

"Battleschool please, my lord."

Baron Arald glanced over at Sir Horace, who was already nodding. "Yes, Andrew Griffin, I would be delighted to have you at Battleschool. Come at six o'clock tomorrow morning, sharp."

Andrew seemed a little taken aback. He hadn't expected it to be over and done with that quickly. "Thank you, Sir Horace. You won't be sorry."

The knight thought about his first year apprenticed to Sir Rodney. "But you might," he muttered.

Andrew heard a bit of this, and had a confused look on his face as he stepped back next to Luke.

Before he was even asked, the dirty blond-haired boy moved in front of the others.

"Ah, Luke Carter. Do _you_ have any preferences?"

The muscular, brown-eyed boy looked into the eyes of the Baron. Although he was quite nervous, his voice came out strong and clear. "I would like Battleschool, as well."

Sir Horace studied him. After a few minutes – although it seemed like ages to Luke – he slowly nodded. "Yes. I will accept him."

Luke couldn't help smiling. "Really? I-I'm not too short?"

The Oakleaf Knight grinned as he glanced quickly over at Ranger Will. "Not at all. I've known some very talented shorter men."

Luke seemed surprised that he didn't need to do anything more than ask. He nodded in awe and stepped back in line.

"Elizabeth Ciànna," Elizabeth stated, stepping forward as soon as Luke was back in line.

"Ms. Ciànna, who would you like to be apprenticed to?"

"Lady Pauline, my lord," she said without hesitation.

The elderly courier smiled. "I would love to have you as a courier." She then turned to the Baron. "I will gladly accept her as my apprentice."

Elizabeth smiled and let out a barely audible sigh as she stepped back next to her brother.

"Ethan Ciànna, please step forward."

Ethan stepped forward, not making eye contact with anyone. "I would like Forgeschool, please, sir, my lord, your excellence, sir Baron, sir."

The Baron smiled and chuckled a little. He turned to Sir Derik. "Well?"

The blacksmith was already studying Ethan. "He sure is skinny."

Ethan grimaced a little. "Yes, but, I'm much stronger than I look, sir."

"Ah, you are, are you?"

"Y-yes sir, I am. You could ask Luke."

Luke paled a bit. Yes, Ethan was a bit stronger than him, but if he said so, he would seem weak and Sir Horace may change his mind about letting him into Battleschool.

"Luke? Is this true?" Sir Derik asked, turning towards the blond boy.

Luke decided that he would say Ethan was strong, without saying just how much. "Yes, he is. You can take my word for it."

Sir Derik's eyes narrowed for a few seconds, but went back to normal almost immediately. "Alright, Ethan. You will come to the forges tomorrow morning at six o'clock. But remember," he looked Ethan in the eye. "I may change my mind."

"Okay, sir. I'll be there" Ethan replied, shakily stepping back into line.

"Daniella Haleigh, please step forward." Dan took a deep breath and took a long, slow step away from the rest of the Wards.

As she did this, Mikayla desperately looked around at all of the Craftmasters in the room, wondering who could possibly accept her friend – or her, for that matter.

She mentally checked off Sir Horace and Sir Derik. All of their apprentices were boys.

What about Ulf, the Horsemaster? She supposed there was a chance that Dan could get apprenticed to him. A small, small chance.

Lady Pauline? Mikayla nearly said 'no' aloud. She knew that now that Elizabeth was accepted as a courier, Dan would never go there.

Master Chubb . . . Mikayla doubted it. Then again, there was a possibility.

She knew that both she and Dan were horrible at sewing, so Lady Teresa was out of the question.

She then glanced over at the Ranger – Will, the Baron had called him – and caught his eye.

His brown eyes bore into her hazel ones, and she couldn't help feel a bit frightened. However, she held his gaze until he appeared to melt into the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. I actually think it's pretty long. 1,853 words . . . I'm pretty sure that's a new record! Sorry for the horrible ending, for some reason I just can't write cliffhangers today. 'Wall' . . . what an inspirational last word. Anyway, do you think the majority of the Choosing went by too fast? I just couldn't think of anything else to add… and sorry for barely any description of Ulf, but I forget what he looks like right now and my mom has The Ruins of Gorlan and wouldn't let me look it up… so… yeah. OH OH OH OH OH! There are total hints for future chapters in this. I LOVE putting those in… it makes me feel more professional. = ) Plz review! = D<strong>

**xXx**


	7. Chapter Six

**What's up? The sky… duh… Anyway, here are some reviewers for yours truly to respond to:**

**PinkPaint: Oh, yeah, it's AMAZING... and in capitals...**

**AkriaTheDarkHuntress: Yeah... I tend to do that... = P**

**Dodo.123: CONGRATS! You are the first (and only) person to notice my flaw! You win... a mention. Anyway, to explain, I started writing this before I read The Emporer of Nihon-Ja... so pretend that Horace and Evanlyn moved to Redmont and will stay there until Evanlyn officialy becomes queen... so... um... yeah.**

**xbamsod: NOOOOO! YOU FIGURED OUT MY MASTER PLAN! And yes, cliffhangers are fun. = P**

**Lizzet Nighthunter: YAY! It's one of your favorites! I AM happy! = D**

**And now for the disclaimer. Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. Everything but my OCs (and the plot) belong to the one, the only, John Flanagan. And I'm not him. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

* * *

><p>Dan stepped forward slowly. Now was the time. She took a deep breath.<p>

"I would like Horseschool, my lord."

She saw Mikayla glance over at her, and noticed that her friend's expression was a bit surprised. It was then that Dan noticed that despite how nervous she was, she had spoken strong and clear – without stuttering.

The redhead switched her focus to the group of Craftmasters and Baron Arald, all of whom were staring at her, studying her, wondering what she was good at.

_Nothing, _she said to herself. _I'm not good at anything. _

_Don't say that, _said the more optimistic side of her brain. _You know how well you treat animals, and that you have quite the green thumb. _

_Yes, I'm good at farming. Thanks for rubbing it in. _

Dan then realized that Ulf, the Horsemaster, had begun to speak.

"I apologize, Daniella, but I do not believe that you will be able to handle horses as large as some of the ones that we have at Horseschool. Battle horses are much too big, strong, and rowdy for a young girl like you to handle."

Dan felt her heart drop nearly into her stomach and her vision became blurry. This time she did stutter. "M-Master Chubb? Would you accept me? I'm very good at sorting through vegetables, and herbs, and . . . mixing things together –" she cut herself off; the chef was already shaking his head.

Daniella felt a tear on the tip of her nose, and another running down her cheek.

"Will anyone accept me?"

None of the Craftmasters said anything. This was a nightmare come true. She glanced over at Mikayla, who was crying a bit, as well. They locked eyes with each other and a single message passed between them. _It'll be okay._

"I will accept her," the short lady stepped forward.

Dan looked at her for a while. Then, her curiosity overtook her. "Miss, who exactly are you?" She hoped that the gray-haired lady wouldn't take that as an insult.

The woman smiled. "I am Jane Fidox, the healer of Redmont."

Dan's jaw dropped a little. "A-a healer?"

"Well, if you would rather not –"

"No!" Dan interrupted, putting a satisfied smirk on Jane's face. "It's an honor! Just, are you sure I'm good enough?"

"Oh, of course! Why else would I accept you?"

Dan nodded in respect. "Thank you," she said, barely audible.

She smiled. _A healer. _She then stepped back in line next to Mikayla.

_- o - _

Mikayla smiled back at her friend. _Dan – a healer._ As happy as she was, she still couldn't help feeling a bit jealous.

However, soon her jealousy was washed away and replaced with complete nervousness as she heard the Baron call her name.

"Mikayla Carter, please step forward."

She did her best to hide her fear as she did as Baron Arald said.

"What are your preferences, Ms. Carter?"

Mikayla opened her mouth, but then remembered that Ulf hadn't allowed Dan to go to Horseschool. That had been her only hope.

"I don't really have any, my lord."

The Baron grimaced. He didn't know how to deal with Wards that weren't sure who they wanted to be apprenticed to – he had never had one.

"Well . . . what are you good at?"

Mikayla bit her tongue for a moment before replying. "I'm good at learning, and darts?" Although her sentence was a statement, she pronounced it as a question.

The Baron locked eyes with the Ranger and an understanding formed between them. Will patted his side, smirking a little.

Mikayla narrowed her eyes for a moment at this, but said nothing.

Baron Arald turned back to Mikayla, a faint grin dancing at the edges of his mouth. "Is there anything else?"

She paused and was sure that she sounded much younger than fifteen. "I can fit into small places . . ."

Mikayla began to feel a small tear forming in the corner of her eye. Now they were just embarrassing her. "I could probably learn almost anything, sir, I-I'm very good at learning new things and how to apply them, and use those skills . . ." she trailed off.

Ranger Will stepped forward. Mikayla's eyes widened, wondering if _he_,a _Ranger_ would accept her, but he simply pulled out a note and dropped it on the Baron's desk. Mikayla couldn't help wondering why he had done it during the Choosing, and was almost certain that he had glanced at her as he did this.

Her eyes shot immediately to the note as the Baron picked it up. He looked over at the Ranger for a few seconds, still holding it, before he put the parchment back on his desk.

Baron Arald turned his attention back towards Mikayla. "We will discuss matters with the Craftmasters, Mikayla, and we will fill you in tomorrow."

Mikayla's heart nearly stopped beating. The Baron seemed like a nice man, and he was probably only doing this to save her feelings. She knew that he wouldn't have wanted to tell her that she would be a farmer in front of everyone.

She then looked over at the letter the Ranger had given to Baron Arald, and she somehow felt connected to it, in some way.

Mikayla stepped back next to Dan, and idea already forming in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! Dan is a healer… and the pieces now fit together. Now that I re-read this, it seems a lot shorter than it did at first... 891 words… eh. And yes, Jane Fidox's last name came from FedEx... Anyway, I actually don't have anything else to add in this AN… so… um… please review! = D**

**xXx**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Here's Chapter seven! Oh wait, I lied. I'm going to respond to reviewers first.**

**AkiraTheDarkHuntress: Yup. Pretty much. = P**

**PinkPaint: Glad you like the idea! Dan as a healer will probably end up being useful to me… hehe…**

**Dodo.123: Don't worry, I won't have Mikayla do exactly the same thing as Will, because (in my slightly messed-up mind) I consider that (sort of) plagiarism. = )**

**SoulMistress12: EPIC-NESS! Right up there with Will**! Halt: Pardon, did you just say WILL? I believe you mean ME, the one who is much more 'epic', as you say, than that… what's a good word for him?… er… that _Will_. **Me: Uh… **crickets chirping** Sure? = P (Yes, I talk to fictional characters… Keep it a secret.)**

**xbamsod: Hehe… sorry 'bout the cliffhanger… It's kind of a habit. **grins sheepishly****

**Panthergirlrt: Yay! It's awesome! It's good for it to be awesome! = D**

**Lizard Lover: Once again, IT'S GOOD FOR IT TO BE AWESOME!**

**Phinneas McCheeser: NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! But, this chapter is dedicated to you! Just kidding. It's dedicated to… uh… AMERICA! HAPPY THE DAY AFTER 4****TH**** OF JULY!**

**Lizzet Nighthunter: Oh, yeah, one of your favorites! I. AM. AWESOME. = D**

**Thanks to you all for reviewing! = D**

**Almost forgot: Disclaimer: I don't own RA. Seeing as I put that in every chapter, I think that's pretty obvious. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

* * *

><p>Will smiled as he walked out of Baron Arald's study. His plan – or more correctly, Halt's plan that he'd merely copied – was in motion.<p>

This was her test, to make sure she would make a good Ranger.

The plan had worked well when Halt used it.

Will grinned a little. _Halt's plan had worked _very _well._

_- o -_

"Goodnight, Dan. See you in the morning," Mikayla said to her friend before heading to her own bed, but she didn't even try to fall asleep.

Once she was sure that all of the Wards were sleeping, she quietly walked over to her closet and redressed. She wore her dark brown cloak so she would blend in with the shadows.

Why would she need to blend in with the shadows?

Because she was sneaking out.

Mikayla hurried outside and headed for the castle. She was going to read that note. Not steal it, simply read it and go back to bed.

That short summarization made her task seem easy.

Mikayla tried to believe that it _would_ be easy, but failed to do so.

She ran so swiftly and her surroundings went by so fast that she didn't even notice she was being followed.

_- o -_

A brown, hooded figure came into his view. There she was.

Will smiled. He was correct.

After waiting a few seconds to make sure she wouldn't notice him, he stepped out from behind his tree and began to run after her. She began to speed up, and the Ranger was forced to sprint to keep her in sight.

She then neared Castle Redmont and Will began to slow down. In the shadows of all of the towers, he could no longer see her; but he knew where she was headed. He leaped onto the castle wall and began to climb.

_- o -_

Mikayla continued running until she reached the castle gates. She crouched behind and a nearby bush, her eyes kept on the guard.

Reaching down, she felt the ground until she grasped a rather large rock. Slowly, she crawled from the cover of her bush, still holding the rock, to an evergreen a few meters away.

Once there, she stood up to her full height, aimed, and threw the rock as hard as she could, into the bushes on the opposite side of the castle gate. The guard heard this, and rushed over to that side of the gate to see who – or what – had made the noise.

Soon, however, he found nothing but a rock, thrown from . . .

He looked around until his eyes settled on a tall pine. He rushed over to it.

Alas, he was too late.

Mikayla was already inside.

_- o -_

Heart pounding, Mikayla dashed into the castle. She silently wove through the rooms on the first floor easily, avoiding all of the maids who were still awake and finishing their work.

Suddenly, she came to a halt at the staircase. Mikayla rested for a few seconds, her hands on her knees, although she still breathed silently. After a few moments of this, she took reached out her right leg to get on the stairs.

She then stopped abruptly, remembering when the Wards had climbed the creaky stairs earlier. The _creaky_ stairs.

Mikayla stayed still for a bit, unsure of what to do. Her mind was racing, searching for an idea, some memory . . .

_All of the Wards were waiting in the stairwell for the Choosing to begin. Ethan had muttered something, inaudible to her, and then leaned casually on the wooden railing. _

That was it. The railing. If it could hold most of Ethan's weight, it could – most likely – hold hers.

Slowly, she brought up her right leg until her foot rested flat on the thick slab of wood to the left side of the steps. Mikayla placed her hand on the wall to steady herself, then, taking a deep breath, pulled herself up with her right leg and put her other foot down on the railing, a bit behind the first. She quickly put her chest against the wall and her hands and arms spread out to either side of her body, and began to ease her way up the railing.

_- o -_

Will looked up. The Baron's window was in sight, but Mikayla wasn't. He wondered if she'd taken a different path, or given up, or was already amazing at unseen movement…

He chuckled a bit at his own anxiety. She'd be fine.

_- o -_

Mikayla continued up the railing until she reached the door that all of the Wards had entered earlier that day – or possibly the day before, depending on the time.

Carefully, she managed to open the door silently and leap into the room from the railing that she had been on. There were no candles lit and no sunlight (of course), so she could hardly see.

Mikayla turned around, although she wasn't leaving. She reached for the side of the door until she felt cold stone brush against her fingertips. Slowly, she moved her hand along that wall, around the room. She kept her arm extended and her foot in front of her to be sure she wouldn't trip.

Eventually she felt cloth, and wondered what it was. It was fortunate that she paused, because the cloth was covering a large, open window; and if she continued at the same speed she would have most likely lost her balance and fallen through.

Once Mikayla realized where she was, she brought her hand down to the bottom of the hole and grasped the edge. Her heart was beating louder than usual; she knew that she could have quite easily fallen through and died right then and there.

She continued crawling next to the window, keeping her left hand resting on the windowsill to guide her. Then, the window ended and she stood up to her full height and put both hands on the wall.

Mikayla continued on until she felt wood instead of stone. She smiled, feeling accomplished. She felt around for the door handle, then found it and turned it – or tried to, anyway. The door was locked.

The girl let go and sighed, defeated. How else could she get in? She walked back to the window with her hand on the wall and her eyes on the ground. This time, she knew it was coming and didn't bother crouching down.

She was just past the window when she stopped and grinned. Mikayla turned around and stuck her head out the window, looking for the one in the Baron's office. She smiled even wider when she saw the wind blowing the curtain; clearly showing that it was open.

Mikayla took another deep breath. (She seemed to be doing that a lot.)

She was good at climbing trees . . . how much harder could this be?

_A lot,_ she answered to herself.

She closed her eyes, trying to close out those thoughts, and put her left leg out the window so she straddled the ledge. Then, noticing the flaw in her doing, she quickly opened her eyes again.

She felt around for a foothold until she found a fairly sturdy one. She then put both hands on the ledge and pulled her other leg over in an action that was much like getting off a horse. Holding the majority of her weight with her arms, she searched for a good foothold for her right foot. Mikayla then began moving across the wall, all the time making sure not to look down.

Although she had never climbed a wall before, she somehow knew to keep her limbs spread out and her chest up against the wall itself. So, she continued to climb across the side of the castle, which was actually much easier than she had originally thought.

Soon, she made it to the window and managed to climb in easily. She rushed over to the Baron's desk, not noticing the dark figure in the corner of the room.

Mikayla was a bit surprised to find the note still exactly where it had been earlier. Without bothering to glance around, she picked it up.

She then let out a slight gasp as she read the first word.

It was addressed to her.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! I think this was my favorite chapter, because of the (kind of) adventure. It had **drumroll** 1,387 words. Oh joy. Well, then, please review!<strong>

**xXx**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Hello people! I finally got around to updating! AT LAST! Responses to reviews:**

**xbamsod: Yup. Oh, the cliffies. I don't know if I spelled that right...**

**Dodo.123: Thanks! That's really all I have to say. Thanks! = D**

**Phinneas McCheeser: ... Yep. Just like emails. = P**

**Araluen Resident: THANK YOU! Guess what? I started THIS story before I got an account! We have so much in common! = P Let me know when you get an account, cuz I'll TOTALLY read your story (if it's within my preferred rating range. Oh, and tell your friend I feel sorry for him/her. = ) And I love ice cream.**

**And... that's it. Weird. Only four reviews. Weird. Wait, I said that already.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RA. I really getting sick of typing this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Mikayla Carter,<em>

_I have something I need to discuss with you. Meet me in Baron Arald's office at one o'clock in the morning._

Hands shaking, Mikayla placed the note back on the desk. Her eyes glanced over at a nearby clock, which read 1:07.

"You're late," said a voice from the corner of the room - the figure that Mikayla had failed to notice earlier.

She turned around abruptly to find herself looking face to face with a figure of her height. A short man, she figured, noticing a scruffy beard.

"Who are you?" Mikayla asked, getting to the point. She tried to make her voice as strong and clear as she could, scared though she was.

"You know me. Not well, but you know me nonetheless."

Of course. The note, the cloak, it all fit.

"You're Will Treaty, the Ranger, aren't you?"

"You ask too many questions."

"But you _are_ Will Treaty, right?"

"That's three in a row."

"You're Will Treaty."

"No, I'm Baron Arald."

"I thought you were taller."

"It's called sarcasm."

Mikayla decided to change the subject, realizing that she was losing the 'argument'. "What do you want?"

"What do _you_ want?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Quit answering a question with a question."

"Quit changing the subject." Will was a bit taken aback at this, and gave in.

"I _am _Will Treaty, the Ranger. I would like you as my apprentice. Do you want to be my apprentice?" He said the last sentence slowly, as if talking to a small child.

"You want me to be a Ranger?"

"Apprentice. A Ranger's _apprentice._"

"But... I'm a girl."

"I figured."

"And... I'm not very strong."

"That can be changed."

"But... I'm a _girl._"

"You said that already."

He did have point.

"I'll try it," Mikayla agreed slowly. "But... I might quit."

"I'm sure you will."

"What?"

"Stop taking sarcasm so seriously."

"Okay."

Will allowed himself to smile a bit. _This will be interesting..._

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the extreme shortness. I also apologize if there are any spellinggrammar mistakes... I'm on a different computer (not a laptop = ( ) and it doesn't have spell check. If you see any mistakes, please point them out to me!**

**And about the chapter: Mikayla is Will's apprentice! FINALLY! And now you see how they interact with each other. Oh, THIS story is going to be fun to write...**

**Review and you'll get virtual ice cream in honor of Araluen Resident's poor friend who can't have any! I know, how sad...**

**xXx**

**Oh yeah! Dodo.123 reminded me of something. I made Will have a beard, Just cuz he's 30 and stuff... so yeah... = ) Thanks Dodo! (Ooh, I have a nickname for ya! Tee hee!)**

**xXx**


	10. Chapter Nine

**HEY! I'M ALIVE! WHO WOULD'A THUNK!**

**First things first, I am SO sorry for the long wait! I tried to make this a pretty long chapter to (semi) make up for it... Although I know nothing could... I'm also gonna give anyone who actually reads this chapter a whole **_**dozen **_**cupcakes. Chocolate cupcakes. Yum. And for anyone who actually reviews... I'll let them pick their reward, cuz I'm still relatively new to ffn. Just make sure it's reasonable, like no "Give me your address so I can come visit you and we can spend the week together!" rubbish. (Hehe, that was for you, Christine. = ))**

**Again, so sorry for the long wait! If you put aside my amazing procrastination abilities, you an sort of blame my mom for not getting me my own laptop. = ) **

**Anyway,thanks to Dodo.123, SoulMistress12, xbamsod, AkiraTheDarkHuntress, and Phinneas McCheeser for reviewing! And no to respond:**

**Dodo.123: Yep. Will has a beard. = )**

**SoulMistress12: ... Hope your wound heals quickly. ; )**

**xbamsod: Haha 'Will will'... took me a while to figure that out. = )**

**AkiraTheDArkHuntress: I know, it took forver. I'm excited. = )**

**Phinneas McCheeser: Yeah, I did my best not to copy John Flannagan too much. Hopefully I succeeded. **

**Keira-22: Thx! I know from experience that it takes a really good story to keep you from eating dinner, so I'm honored. = ) And your review is what reminded me I needed to update.**

**EVERYONE WHO LIKES THIS STORY, GIVE A BIG THANK-YOU TO KEIRA-22 FOR REMIDING ME TO UPDATE!**

**I find it kind of odd that I only got six reviews when I've gotten much more in the past. Hmm.**frowns thoughtfully** Back to the point. Disclaimer: ME. NO. OWN-Y. R. A. It's clear. It's obvious. Why am I typing this...?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

* * *

><p>Morning came much to quickly for MIkayla.<p>

Tired though she was, she woke up early, five o'clock, in order to arrive at Ranger Will's cabin at six o'clock; as they had planned the night before.

Half asleep she got dressed, combed through her hair, checked to make sure she had all of her belongings in her bag (again), and washed her face. The cold water woke her up a bit, and she managed to begin accross Redmont a bit after five fifteen.

She made her way guided only by the dim light of the moon; the sun was not yet visible.

She trudged toward the Ranger's cabin, hoping the directions he had given her the night before were accurate.

Just around sunrise, Mikayla ran into Baron Arald.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" MIkayla asked immediately.

"I could ask you the same question, but I already know."

Mikayla squinted her eyes, but didn't say a word.

"You've been apprenticed to none other than Will Treaty," he continued, motioning to her bag.

"Yes," she replied slowly. "I have. He left a note for me on your desk."

Mikayla then realized how odd that sounded, but the Baron just chuckled. "I see he didn't entirely copy Halt's scheme, what with the note being for _you_," he muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. You'd best be getting along. It's nearly six o'clock." With that, he nodded and began walking in the opposite direction, straight past her.

MIkayla blinked a bit, then was snapped back to reality and began running in the direction Ranger Will had told her he lived.

Will saw his first apprentice thorugh the window before she even knocked.

He took a deep breath, hoping he made a good desion when picking her as he walked casually to open the door. He smiled at her surprised expression, doing his best to look calm.

"Come in,"

Mikayla smiled at him and walked through the door, rubbing her hands together nervously.

As she walked into the living room, taking everything in, he couldn't help smiling to himself. He had a plan; and it was a plan worthy of Halt.

Mikayla looked around the interior of Will's cabin.

The whole place was rather small, but larger than it appeared from oustside. There were three rooms, Mikayla assumed, after seeing two doors on the leftmost wall. The room she was currently in seemed to be, for the most part, the living room and the kitchen melded into one. The floor, roof, and walls of this room were all wooden; although they were each different types of wood, the names of which Mikayla didn't know.

The kitchen area was small, but it had everything needed-an oven, a small, square table (with a flower vase in the center), cabinets, and various untensils. The wooden wall opposite the doorway had many windows, which was lighting most of the room.

Mikayla walked over to the living area. This part of the room had three comfortable-looking chairs placed around a stone fireplace wtih a small, wooden table next to the largest seat. Miayla noted that there was a mug partially filled with coffee placed on it. That particular chair had a clear view of the window beside the door, so Mikayla correctly assumed the Ranger had been sitting there earlier, and had seen her coming.

"What do you think?"

Mikayla turned around quickly to find herself face-to-face with Ranger Will. She stepped back a bit. "I like it. It's kind of small," as soon as she said it she regretted it. "But I like it just the way it is," she hurriedly covered up.

Will smiled, arranging his features to appear calm and happy, even though he was just as nervous about this whole thing as she clearly was. "Follow me, I'll show you your room."

He began walking towards the wall that had two doors on it, the one Mikayla had seen earlier.

Mikayla followed after him, amazed at how much calm he appeared. He wasn't, of course, but to the young girl he seemed very relaxed about the entire situation.

Will turned around as he opened the door to the room where Mikayla would be staying. He smiled at his new apprentice and nodded for her to go inside.

Mikayla walked with a long stride into the room she would be staying in. She looked around, and found it quite easy to picture herself living there.

The walls, floor, and roof were all the same as the main room, but the floor had a medium-sized braided, tan rug in the middle of the room. A fairly cheap, and yet comfortable-looking bed with a single pillow and many blankets piled on the mattress had been placed in the right corner. Along the wall where the head of the bed was, there was a small-but large enough for use-dresser with a vase of colorful wildflowers sitting on one side. This small feature made the room seem a lot more welcoming. On the only unoccupied wall, a thin, white curtain blew in the gentle breeze coming through an open window.

"Do you like it? I don't really know what girls like in a room, but I tried-"

"Yes. I love it," Mikayla replied, smiling brightly; in such a way that Will was reminded of his girlfriend, Alyss. **(A/N:Yeah, he's 30 and they're still dating... Not even engaged...Yet. Hehe)**

Will smiled, his eyes in a daze, as he thought about her. When she smiled, when she laughed...

"I like this place," Mikayla snapped him out of his thoughts as she sat down on her new bed, setting down her small bag of belongings.

They stayed there in an awkward silence for a few minutes until Will began feeling too uncomfortable. "While you unpack, I'll be in the main room. Come see when you finish." With that, he exited, closing the door quietly.

Mikayla did as she was told, although she didn't pay much attention to what she was doing. Her thoughts were elseware. What kind of things did a Ranger do? What would _she _have to do?

Time went by quickly, and she soom found herself walking towards the door.

To Will, seconds seemed like hours as he waited for Mikayla to unpack. He was no longer nervous, but excited to put his plan into action. His genious plan, mind you.

After what seemed like ages, his new apprentice emerged from the doorway he had been staring at expectantly for so long. She walked over to him nerously, and he motioned for her to take a seat across from him on the sofa. Mikayla sat down hesitantly, not wanting to collapse onto the cushions but not wanting to refuse Will's offer.

"What did you want me out her for?" Mikayla asked after a while, trying to start some sort of conversation.

Will did his best to keep a stragiht face thorught his excitement. "To give you your first task."

"What do I need to do?"

"We're running low on wood. Go chop some. The axe is in the back."

Mikayla's thoughts were swirling. She wanted to protest, to point out that she was a _girl_. However, she said nothing as she quietly got up and exited the cabin.

After she had left, Will couldn't help smiling. His plan would work. He just knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>And WHA-LA! There you have it! Kinda boring, I know, but... I hope you'll still review. Remeber the reward thing from the first AN! = D**

**Oh yeah, and this chapter was... I,762 words. But that's including all of the A/Ns just cuz I'm lazy = P. And don't forget to REVIEW! (And if you don't remember what I said about the rewards, read my first A/N again = ))**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Okay. I am alive. Surprisingly.**

**I am sorry. That's really all I have to say.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Ranger's Apprentice. :(**

**Chapter Ten**

Dan looked up from the map she was following to her new mentor's cabin. _You have got to be kidding me. _The map said... that Jane's house was in the middle of the woods. She would be spending the next five years of her life in the middle of who-knows-where. Learning to chop up vegetables and herbs and how to brew medicines. _Fun._

At first Dan thought she would enjoy being a healer. It sounded like the perfect apprenticeship for her. At first.

Now, as she stood there, her electric green eyes wide and mouth beginning to frown, she began to debate with herself whether or not this was such a good idea.

Maybe it was what she was best at, what she was destined to do, but... It didn't seem to fit. She was adventurous and loved excitement. Healers were involved in none of that. She would be nothing but bored. Forever.

But she couldn't go back. At least _this _was better than farming. Not _much_ better, but enough. With a sigh, Dan checked her map again and started into the woods. _I'll never know if I never try._

* * *

><p>A knock on her door brought Jane back to reality. When she was brewing medicines, it required her full attention, even as a professional.<p>

It also never failed to brighten her spirits, so when she opened the door to an exhausted, sweaty, panting, Daniella Haleigh, a bag of what she assumed to be clothes and other necessities slung over her shoulder, she couldn't help smiling.

"Oh, dear, it seems you took the long way."

Dan glared at her. "The _long way_?"

Jane let out a sigh. "Yes, dear. I'll show you my shortcut when we go to the market. I'm running low on herbs. It sure seems like you could use a rest. If you'll follow me, I'll show you your room."

Jane's cabin was small and cramped. As soon as you open the front door, the smell of herbs and medicine is nearly intoxicating. The main living area has a few wooden chairs surrounding a fireplace in one corner, and a table with four mismatched chairs in another. In between the two corners was a small stove and cupboards. These cupboards had to contain all of Jane's food and cooking utensils, and were so full only one of them could close properly.

That was the only wall that had anything a normal house would have. The rest of the room was a maze of tables (none of which were empty), pots, and bowls. The other three walls had herbs hanging from them, and there were even some hanging from the low ceiling.

Dan was in awe. "You're running low on herbs?"

Jane chuckled. "Oh, just mint. I need a lot of mint. Helps settle the stomach."

Despite Dan's efforts to remain angry for taking "the long way" she smiled.

She then walked over to the wall on Dan's right and pushed a table out of the way, revealing a door. Dan couldn't help laughing a bit. She liked to laugh, and the sight of a small old woman pushing a table amused her.

Jane turned around and laughed with her. "As you can see, I'm a bit unorganized."

All of Dan's worries about being bored were washed away. She and Jane had a lot in common.

"Here's your room, Daniella," the old woman said, opening the door.

The room was small, as well, but, since Jane rarely used it, it was less cluttered. There was a table of uncommon herbs in the corner closest to the door, a bed, a dresser, and a rug, but nothing else. There was a window with broken shutters beside the bed.

"Thank you, Jane!"

Jane smiled widely. Dan could tell she had done her best to clean up. "You're welcome, Daniella."

Dan smiled. "I actually prefer to be called Dan. It's simpler."

Jane let out a small laugh. "My real name is Janice!"

Suddenly, Dan could tell she was going to like being a healer.

**Sorry this is so short. :) I think that's a pretty good ending, and I didn't know what else to add, so... yup. **

**I should be posting Chapter 11 within the next week, though. :) I'll really try to update more often. I update faster when I get reviews! **wink wink****

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

With a grunt, Mikayla somehow managed to swing her axe down on the wood one last time.

"Not bad," Will stated, "You're improving."

Mikayla was beginning to get annoyed with him. It was six o'clock in the morning, and here she was, sweaty and exhausted, chopping wood while her mentor sat leaning against a tree drinking coffee. With honey. He was insane.

But Mikayla was determined. She would do well. Who knew what would happen if she didn't?

"What do I do next?"

Will smiled. He liked her. She wasn't a tomboy or very athletic, just a girl that liked being outside that happened to be good at darts and concealment. But she would not give up.

"Hide and seek."

Mikayla raised an eyebrow – which, in fact, she had been able to do even before becoming his apprentice – but said nothing. _Yes, _Will thought. _She'll do well._

"In the woods. It's more fun that way."

Mikayla nodded. She had become used to nonsense like this after her first week of 'training'. "Who hides first?"

"Me." Will said flatly. He did his best to remain serious, otherwise his entire plan would crumble to nothingness. _She has to remain ignorant during the whole thing._ Technically, she didn't, but Will decided her reaction would be worth it when he told her what he was doing.

He _was_ training her. Just not in a normal fashion.

Chopping wood was for muscle, which was important for archery.

The constant games of chess were for strategy, and thinking before doing.

Hide and seek was for concealing herself (without a Ranger cloak, in case the skill was ever needed) for spotting enemies trained in concealment themselves, and, occasionally, tracking.

Darts were for knife-throwing, to get her prepared.

However, he couldn't quite think of anything to improve hand-to-hand combat without ruining his scheme. Besides role-playing or dueling with sticks, which he refused to do.

"How high should I count?" Mikayla's voice, completely unamused, brought the Ranger back to reality.

"Fifty-four."

She didn't even bother raising an eyebrow this time.

"One, two, three, four..."

Mikayla stepped into the woods and immediately looked down for tracks. There were visible footprints to her left, as if Will had made no attempt to hide his trail.

Most people would immediately head in that direction, but Mikayla turned right.

She knew Will. As insane as he was, he was smart, too. It just made no sense for someone of his skill to forget to cover his tracks. The only logical explanation for the whole thing was that he intentionally left tracks there, and headed the other way.

She explored the woods slowly, keeping her eyes peeled for any slight movement and her ears waiting for even the tiniest sound. She controlled her breathing so it was only barely audible, even to her.

It was a pretty intense game of hide-and-seek.

Will smiled from his vantage point in a tall tree. She was doing well. Hide-and-seek was the best way to train a Ranger, he decided, chuckling to himself.

Only she needed to look up.

When Mikayla started walking past him, believing he wasn't there, he swiftly and silently climbed down the tree. He jumped off the last branch, which was about one and a half meters from the ground, landing catlike on the soft land beneath him. He rolled forward to break the fall, even though it wasn't vital that he did. It looked more professional than bending down to a squatting position, and his apprentice thought he was strange enough as it was.

In seconds, he placed an arrow on his already strung bow and aimed a few centimeters to the right of Mikayla's head. But she had heard him jump down from the tree, and by the time he had released the arrow, she had whirled around to face him and sidestepped far to the left, arms crossed in a defensive position.

Will's cloak hid his grin. She was good.

"You forgot to look up."

Some nights later, three weeks into Mikayla's training, after dinner and seventeen games of chess (eight of which were won by Mikayla), Will decided that his apprentice now deserved to know how she was being trained. And Will would regain his dignity. Yes, that would be nice.

They sat down around the fire, Will with a mug of coffee and Mikayla, who claimed she didn't like the drink, with a cup of tea. That would soon change, but Will concluded that coffee was not quite the most important thing to be talking about at the moment.

After a few minutes of debating to himself how, exactly, to explain his method of training to his apprentice, Will blurted, "You did good today."

Mikayla looked up at him and smiled wearily. She had worked hard, and it was nice to know that she had done a good job. "Thanks."

In order to avoid another long silence, Will figured it would be best just to start right then and there.

"I'm not insane, you know."

Mikayla raised an eyebrow at that, then thought of how it might offend him (implying that he was, in fact, losing his mind), so she lowered it and made her face expressionless once more.

"I have been training you. In a way."

Mikayla, not being sure how to respond to that, raised her eyebrow once again so that her mentor could tell she was interested.

"Well, since you're, well, a... girl... I decided that I couldn't start right off with training you as most Rangers do. We needed to build up your muscle. And so I decided to have you chop wood. That makes your back and shoulder muscles stronger, which are vital to being able to shoot a bow."

A grin crept upon Mikayla's face. Rangers sure were something.

"And while I was at it, I decided to keep the whole thing a secret. That's another thing you need to be proficient in—acting and keeping secrets. But that's another matter altogether. As I was saying, I decided to train you without you knowing it. We played darts as practice for throwing knives, which is similar even though the knives are weighted differently. Hide-and-seek, my personal favorite," Will smiled and Mikayla let out a small laugh, "was to help with unseen movement and being able to guard and spot enemies. To train you in strategy, we played chess." Will smiled wider. He liked his plan. "And since you're such a fast learner, you are now very good at all of these. So now, I have decided to train you as a true Ranger."

Mikayla nodded and smiled. She was now truly excited about being a Ranger.

"And," Will added, "you did it all with a good attitude. You are hard-working and respect your elders. That's good." The two smiled simultaneously. "Very good."

**YAY! I have updated! Thanks to all my reviewers. If it wasn't for you guys, I probably would have given up long ago. And to the people who have favorited/followed my story, PLEASE review! I _really_ love constructive criticism, but even a "plz update soon" encourages me!**

**Also: Did this make sense? I feel like some parts I couldn't come up with words to describe what I wanted to say. And if that thing with the chopping-wood-helps-you-gain-the-muscles-you-need-to-shoot-a-bow part isn't true, please let me know! I'll change it; I want my writing to be accurate. I just assumed that it helped. :)**

**I got a bit of writers' block towards the end of this chapter, and that's why it took so long to update. Sorry! I'll try to start updating or adding a Oneshot every week, (which shouldn't be too hard), but between schoolwork (which I will soon have... ;() and LIFE I may not be able todo so. But I PROMISE I will at least update once a month. If I can't, I'll put it on my profile so you know that I am still on the earth.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Wussup, world? :D I do believe I've updated faster this time! My goal is to update once a week, but, because I am such a procrastinator and I'm trying to get ahead (you know, writing multiple chapters before you post one in case I get writers' block) updates may not be as often as I would like them to be. BUT I will update once a month, at the very least.**

**Anywho, thanks so much to all my reviewers! Virtual hugs for all of you guys! :)**

**And, those of you who didn't review: . . . **grunts** I would really **_**really **_**REALLY love it if you reviewed! :D It can't possibly take more than one minute of your time (unless you are super awesome and give me a lot o' help :))! Plus, you get virtual hu****gs. And reviews motivate me, so I'll update faster. Please don't be like "Oh, I'm sure someone else will review so I don't have to," 'cause TWO reviews motivate me TWICE as much!**

**Sorry about this annoyingly long A/N. I'll stop now and just get on with the disclaimer.**

**I DON'T OWN RA. . . duh.**

**Now for what you've all been waiting for . . .**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**Twelve**

There was a noise.

Mikayla's eyes snapped open instantaneously, but she remained breathing slowly and heavily. It wasn't that she didn't try to be stealthy, but it was logic. If there was an intruder, and they noticed she had stopped breathing as heavily as she did when she was asleep, they would know something was out of place.

Mikayla slid out of bed and put on her boots. She was on her way to open the door when she realized that her speed, agility, and wit possibly wouldn't be enough to protect herself, if the intruder knew what he (or she, she added as an afterthought) was doing.

She debated on bringing her new crossbow with her—which she had gotten four days before and already could use fairly well—but figured that the results of such close-range shooting would not be pretty. She preferred her bow rather than her knives because it made more sense to wound someone than kill them with it. Mikayla was unsure about killing—even those she knew she would have to. The entire concept of stealing a life she found disturbing and cruel, and she often couldn't help wondering how other Rangers and knights did it without a single thought. What if those people had families? And friends? And they most certainly had life, the greatest thing of all. How could one just take that away from another? Then they would have nothing left.

But now, Mikayla snatched up her two knives. Maybe she could just scare off the intruder. That idea having come to mind, she pulled up her long hair into a messy bun in an attempt to make herself look a little bit less feminine. Very few would be afraid of a fifteen-year-old girl.

Hoping the darkness of the night would conceal her—for she hadn't yet gotten her Ranger cloak—, Mikayla crept out of her room. She planned to stay unseen unless the intruder found her; then she would have to defend herself.

The intruder was also nearly invisible and in the kitchen, the point farthest away from Mikayla.

She decided that the best way to handle this was to get Will, because surely a famous Ranger would do a much better job of scaring off a burglar than a skinny little girl.

Mikayla treaded slowly and silently. Normally, she would have knocked, but doing so at that time would make too much noise.

Walking as lightfooted as one possibly can but ten minutes after awakening, Mikayla walked over to where her mentor was sleeping. She let out a loud breath—one that surely wouldn't be heard by the intruder who was at the other end of the house, but would awaken Will with a start.

Only, it didn't.

Walking closer to the cot where she had thought her mentor was, she noticed that it was empty.

Mikayla turned around with a start. _Where is he?!_

However, her confusion didn't last long, for when she turned around, she saw her mentor standing in the doorway with a cup of coffee in his hand and an eyebrow raised. "And why, exactly, are you in my bedroom?" His attempt to be like his mentor failed, though, when he couldn't withstand a large grin.

By this time, Mikayla could tell when Will was not really very angry but was trying to be stern. "Your snores woke me up," she replied with a smirk.

"Go back to bed; I was just getting a cup of coffee."

"Why would you get coffee, with _caffeine _in the middle of the night?" Mikayla wondered aloud.

Will blinked, but didn't respond. "For that, you _aren't _going back to bed. Come with me."

He led her to the kitchen, where half of a pot of coffee was sitting on the counter. "And since you are awake at four in the morning, I do believe you will need something to keep you awake." He poured her a mug of his own favorite drink. "You will not have breakfast if you don't do what I say."

Mikayla nodded reluctantly. Coffee was disgusting!

* * *

><p>Coffee was amazing.<p>

Mikayla's reaction to five cups of it, however, was not.

Will made a mental not to forcefeed his apprentices caffeine again.

Now, as they walked—or rather, he walked (his apprentice was running)— to get her a horse, he deeply lamented his hasty decision.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! This chapter was pointless, but fun to write. Sorry it's short and slightly OOC at the very end. :P Next chapter the plot should actually start. Please review!<strong>

**PS: I'm a Christian, so it kinda bothered me when I wrote that when someone died they would have nothing left, because if they believe what I believe they would go to heaven and live happily ever after. But if I put that in the story itself it would probably ruin the moment. ;)**

** PLEASE REIVEW! :)**


End file.
